


Push Pending

by AnnieMallistic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AKA Annie makes her characters express her own opinons on the booking, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And fluff up the ying-yang to top it all off, Finn and Seth both deserve better, M/M, Minor mentions or appearances from a small handful of other wrestlers, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Rimming, Surprise - it's bad!, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMallistic/pseuds/AnnieMallistic
Summary: They say "make the best of bad booking", but it isn't always that easy.Set during/post Money in the Bank 2018, and pre-Raw the next night.





	Push Pending

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by this wonderful tweet by this wonderful human https://twitter.com/devittsprince/status/1008918703998685184
> 
> (although I wouldn't say my interpretation came out half as sweet)

The second the bell rung Finn legged it to gorilla. 

It was pretty crowded, packed out with half the women's division preparing for the ladder match up next. Sasha caught his eye as soon as he burst in, laying a hand on his arm and steering him to the front of the crowd to be nearer the curtain. 

"He's okay, " she said quietly. 

"I know." Didn't stop the jitters, though. 

He waited impatiently, listening to the thrash and beat of Seth's music before the man in question fake-limped through the curtain, chest heaving from exertion. Finn was on him in a second, one hand on Seth's elbow and the other on his face. 

"You spat blood." 

"I'm okay," Seth assured him. "Bit my fucking tongue." 

"Ouch." Finn nodded, sternly. He was relieved that the cause of the blood was nothing more sinister, but Finn was still rattling apart from the inside out in a mixture of both concern and barely constrained rage. 

Seth caught wind of it immediately and frowned. "Okay, hold on." 

He hefted the Intercontinental title onto Finn's shoulder, as if the extra weight would ground him and keep him together. Strangely, it sort of did. Finn curled a hand around the strap and watched as Seth stepped towards the desk to shake the chairman's hand. 

"Good work as always, Seth," Vince's voice boomed. 

"Thank you, sir, always a pleasure." 

"I'll catch up with you later, alright? Good job." 

Finn's eyes snapped to the curtain as soon as it moved, and before Elias could step through he was gone, digging his fingers into the side plate of the belt like if he did it hard enough he wouldn't turn back. He stalked down the corridor toward catering, knowing that Seth would catch him up when he realised he'd gone AWOL. 

He was practically stomping his way through the arena, and he probably looked ridiculous doing so, but if the slap of his feet and the slight jolt it sent up his shins was what it took not to scream then he'd take it. He was in and out of catering in a second, only snagging a water bottle. 

Making his way back the way he came he inevitably bumped back into Seth who was tearing through looking for him, slightly anxious look on his face. 

"You good?" 

Finn pointed with the hand holding the bottle. "Bathroom." 

Without another word Seth turned tail and fell into step beside him, wiping sweat from the back of his neck with a towel he'd picked up somewhere along the way. 

Just having Seth's footsteps echo beside him brought his own footfall back down from stomp to step. He felt some of the tension in his shoulders dissipate, but not all of it. On impulse Finn pressed the bottle to the back of Seth's neck when he removed the towel and he received an appreciative hum in response, head falling back slightly to get more of the condensation across his skin. 

When they made it to the bathroom Finn flicked the lock for privacy's sake. Seth turned to him with hands on hips as if to ask why they were there. Finn nudged him toward the sink and unscrewed the bottle before handing it to him. 

"Here you go, metal mouth. Rinse." 

Seth made another humming sound in his throat before making grabby hands, like he'd forgotten that his mouth tasted like coins from the blood. It made the corner of Finn's mouth quirk for a second until the water he spat came out rusty. Seth swilled it around another couple times, spat again, and then took an actual drink. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "Thanks." 

Finn set the title on the side of the sink. "Let me see?" 

Seth obediently opened his mouth and lifted his tongue, Finn's thumb gently stroking his top lip. Sure enough there was a mottled gash on the left side where he'd obviously caught it between his teeth at a moment of high impact. Whilst his mouth was open for the taking Finn leant up, giving him one soft kiss, tongues only brushing at the point. 

"S'it hurt?" Finn murmured, nuzzling his nose against the side of Seth's. 

Seth's hands ran down Finn's biceps and paused to lightly grip his forearms. "Only when I catch it." 

Finn drew back, jaw set as he looked up into lazy brown eyes. "And your head?" 

Seth immediately ducked away from Finn's gaze, trailing a finger along the vein in Finn's forearm. "You caught that, huh?" 

"Caught it?" Finn laughed darkly. "It's taking everything I have not to go back there and do the same to him." 

When Seth had made that suicide dive it seemed like Elias hadn't even made an attempt to catch him or soften his fall. The sight of Seth's head bouncing into the barricade had been playing in Finn's mind ever since it happened. Seth was always so quick to catch Finn out of his own plancha that it made him recklessly angry to watch someone not return the favour. 

Seth shrugged. "It was a dodge." 

"Was it planned?" Finn cried, already knowing the answer. Seth remained silent. "If you'd known you'd have jumped differently to lessen the impact on your own damn head!" 

"Finn." 

"How many times have you practised that spot with him on the house shows, and he decides to go into business for himself at the pay per view? You could be concussed." 

"Finn!" Seth cupped his cheeks. "Finn, I'm okay. I'm not concussed." 

Seth could have pretended it was planned. He could have shrugged it off, said it looked worse on tape than it was. But he didn't. Finn sighed and laid his forehead on Seth's, letting his eyes flutter closed when the fingers on the back of his neck slid up into the buzzed part of his hair. 

"I just." 

"I know." 

And then Seth was kissing him and everything felt better. The rage he'd kept in a strangle hold for the last 20 minutes completely fizzled out. 

"It was a good match, by the way," Finn grinned. "Besides that part. Best of the night so far." 

Seth showed his teeth in a small smile before giving Finn one last touch of his lips. "So far. They're saving the best 'til last. Come on, you gotta get ready." 

 

 

Back in the locker room Seth hopped in the shower while Finn took his clothes off, donning the red and blue gear he was unreasonably excited about. When Seth emerged, hair dripping wet and wearing only sweatpants he blessed Finn with another grin. Finn had told him about the spidey inspired gear but it was the first time he'd seen it with his own eyes. 

"So cool. Should have worn my red." 

Finn laughed, tugging on his kickpads. 

He remained in the locker room while Seth tied his hair up and then put the rest of his clothes on. People milled in and out all the while. Roman stopped to check what time to pick them up for their car share in the morning before making his way to gorilla. Xavier Woods hopped about telling anyone who would listen about his recent run in with a habanero pepper, while Sami looked pensive following his match with Bobby Lashley. 

By all accounts it seemed like the women's ladder match had mostly gone to plan. Several people told Finn how much the crowd had been rooting for Becky and it made him beam with pride just as it always did. 

"I'm glad we had time to see her earlier," Seth said fondly. Finn heard the unspoken 'because you won't be up to it later' loud and clear. He didn't dispute it. 

Seth hadn't missed a trick in the run up to this event. Not that he ever did. 

The second Braun had been announced as a participant in the ladder match Finn's enthusiasm had dropped out of orbit. He didn't wait to be told Braun was coming out on top, because it was inevitable. The man hadn't taken a pin in what felt like forever. He had the size and the power. That made Braun the guy. Which made Finn the guy who had to get the guy over. 

Finn genuinely liked Strowman. They got on well, and the matches they'd had were fun, if a little stiff. But it was no secret that he was the most protected person in the company, barring Brock of course. And so the tiny sliver of hope that Finn had allowed himself to covet had gone to die, his excitement for the pay per view with it. 

Just as Seth was tying his laces Elias came in to grab his bags, clapping Seth once on the shoulder. 

Finn waited for a beat, unsure of himself, before taking a deep breath. "Hey, Elias?" 

Seth looked up, eyes a little wide. When Elias acknowledged him Finn stood up from the bench and offered his hand. 

"Good match, man." 

Elias took it, with a lazy smile. "Thanks. See you guys later." 

When Finn looked back at Seth he was smiling down at his shoes. 

"Shut up." 

Seth made a zipped lips motion in response. 

 

 

An hour later they were heading back to gorilla ready for the ladder match. 

Steadily as the 60 minutes had ticked down Finn's mood had fallen further and further. The rage from earlier, and the following tranquillity after Seth put him at ease had slowly transitioned into a familiar state of unrest. It occurred to Finn that his reaction over Elias had probably been OTT to distract from what was really bothering him. 

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep putting his body on the line in matches and with opponents that could seriously damage him and never see any pay off for it. That he still thoroughly enjoyed what he did was a blessing, but he worried that it might fade if things went on like this. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he knew he had to shake it before his music hit. 

Seth gave him a kiss in the empty corridor before they went through with everyone else and Finn scrambled, jaw working for more while he hooked his hands at the small of Seth's back. Seth had to break it, thumb and forefinger of one hand at the back of Finn's mandible, the slightest pressure on his throat. It looked like it pained him a little, breath a bit heavy, which gave Finn a boost. 

The way Seth placed his palms on Finn's shoulders after that, pushing slightly as if he could fold him down made Finn suspect that maybe slapping the intercontinental on him earlier in the evening wasn't as spontaneous as he thought. His head already felt a little less fuzzy under the pressure. 

After a couple of deep breaths he gave a short nod and headed on in. There was a dull throb at the back of his jaw on either side where Seth had held his face, and he used it. 

Gorilla was packed out again, there was barely room to move. While Seth hung back, Finn lithely weaved his way through, greeting each of his opponents with his trademark grin and a shake of the hand, or a hug in Kevin's case. 

When he made his way back to Seth they stood in silence for a minute, communicating only with their eyes. 

Someone called the 30 second cue and Finn started to jump on the spot before stretching out his neck and rotating his shoulders, Seth's eyes on him all the while. 

One by one each of their entrance themes played and Finn edged closer to the curtain as each man filed out. 

"I'll be here when you're done," Seth promised when it was Finn's turn. He threw up his hand and Finn gave him the Too Sweet before turning tail. 

As he pushed through the curtain, leaving all of it behind but his game face, he could have sworn he heard the chairman say Seth's name. 

 

 

It was always gruelling, that kind of match. The bumps were bigger, the Chicago crowd was wilder than most and there were more spots to remember; specific props for cherry picked moments. As far as he could tell it had all gone off without a hitch. And Strowman stood proud at the end of it. 

It wasn't until he was heading back up the ramp while Braun's music still roared, the crowd roaring away with him, that the disappointment crashed back in anew. His hands were on his hips and he still hadn't caught his breath. Finn's back held that familiar post-match ache and he honestly couldn't wait to lie down. 

The second he came back through the curtain Seth threw a bundle of clothes at him. He looked through, found he was holding a pair of shorts and a PE&K shirt. 

He quirked an eyebrow. "Now?" 

At second glance Seth was standing by with all their things, duffels perched on top of suitcases. Seth nodded. "Now." 

Finn stepped into the shorts, slightly amused at how they looked with his boots and kickpads, and grimaced when the shirt stuck to the sweat on his back. "Okay," he said, hand already on his suitcase. 

As they started to wheel themselves out Vince called out a one liner of thanks. Seth was already out the door, so Finn replied quickly and followed after him. 

"Cab's waiting," Seth said by means of explanation. 

Finn didn't argue. In fact it was a relief. 

They stalked through the arena, silent except for the impatient call Seth had to take from the cab driver. Finn was glad Seth wasn't trying to make him talk yet. He feared if he opened his mouth again he'd scream. 

When they got to the car the driver gave Finn a strange look, clearly perplexed by his unorthodox dress sense. Seth slipped him a twenty before he'd even turned the ignition and that seemed to be the end of it, only asking for confirmation of address before taking the wheel in silence. 

"Wait," Finn gritted out. 

Seth quirked an eyebrow as he hopped back out of the car and popped the trunk. When he got back in clutching the Intercontinental title Seth looked him over once before turning his head and looking out the window. 

Finn felt better to have the weight of it settled on his lap, running his hands over the plates and dipping his fingers into the poppers so hard that they left indents. He wished this belt had a nameplate so he touch that too. Instead he made do with tracing Seth's name along the strap. He traced his own once, but it made him feel worse. 

The hotel wasn't far but the traffic was awful and made the journey drag. Silence between the two of them wasn't usually awkward, but Finn was too busy trying to keep himself grounded to try and break it. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in the back of a cab. He was desperate for privacy. He'd had enough of being looked at by anyone but Seth. 

When the cab pulled up Finn made to hand Seth his belt, but Seth was already out of the car and paying the driver. He took that to mean that Seth wasn't overly worried that someone might see him with the title, so he fastened it round his waist when he got out. 

Thank god for small blessings because the hotel forecourt was mostly deserted, and the people who were there clearly either didn't know who they were or give a shit about them, title on display or not. 

 

 

When Finn shut the door of their room behind him he leant against it for a second, taking a calming breath with eyes shut. Finally they could be alone. Not only to be together, but just to be out of sight and free from pressure. 

Seth left him for just long enough before taking his hand and drawing him to his mouth. It was a closed-ended kiss, one that promised nothing more than what it was. It was slow and lazy, and came to an end by itself. They parted in silence. 

Finn crossed the room and laid the Intercontinental across the back of a chair while Seth wordlessly fetched him a towel. 

The shower he took was quick. In fact, more time was spent wiggling out of his ring gear than actually standing under the spray. Although the water pressure was perfect and it pounded his aching back in just the right way, he'd had enough time trapped in his own head today; a long shower would be counter productive. 

He didn't bother to dress afterwards, scooping up his attire and the clothes without bothering to fold them. He dumped them unceremoniously on top of his suitcase, planning to deal with them in the morning. Seth was already in bed, covers drawn up to his waist while he sipped on a coffee. Finn assumed the cup on his side contained tea. It made him smile a little bit even if it didn't reach his eyes. Domesticity on the road. 

Without removing his earphones Seth lifted the sheets so Finn could slide in. The tea was at optimum drinking temperature so he downed the lot. When he moved to lie down Seth lifted his arm, allowing Finn to snuggle into his side. The warmth and scent of Seth's skin was like home wherever they were. 

He lay for a little while just threading his fingers through Seth's chest hair and he was fine. But the silence went on too long and he didn't want to pierce it with meaningless babble from the television. 

Mind set, he shuffled down a little further, just enough that he could slowly kiss his way up Seth's ribs, moving onto his knees as he got closer. It wasn't until Finn pressed his face into Seth's neck in a wordless plea that he removed his earphones and dumped his phone on the bedside cabinet. 

Seth was the one to shuffle down now as Finn swung a leg over and began kissing him in earnest. It took a minute or two to realise that Seth's kisses still held no promises, and Finn whined in his throat, pressing his lips harder as if he could coax them into being. 

Seth sighed a little, whether from irritation or renewed effort Finn couldn't tell. At least until he slid his hand under the sheets and found Seth's boxer shorts not even slightly tented. He flinched from Finn's touch, turning to release himself from the thighs bracketing him. 

"Sorry." 

"No, I..." It wasn't until Finn opened his mouth and croaked out the words that he realised they hadn't spoken in about an hour. "No, it's me." 

Seth had moved to the edge of the bed but he hadn't turned away. "It's not." He dragged a hand roughly across his face. 

Like fuck it wasn't. Seth had been as quiet as him since the end of the ladder match and Finn had been all take take take. **_Learn to read a fucking room_** , he scolded himself. 

Seth prostrated himself and stretched to curl a hand around Finn's ankle. "Just give me a minute, babe." 

The term of endearment coming from Seth's mouth was the last straw. "Were you lying to me about your head?" 

Seth frowned. "What? No." 

"Then what?" 

Seth made a frustrated sound in his throat, and then inclined his head. "Come back." 

He tilted his face in Finn's direction, lips slightly parted. It was a distraction. A near-overwhelming part of Finn was desperate to just ignore that and grind himself against Seth until he could stop thinking for just a fucking second. But he had just enough control not to take the bait. 

He did climb back over, but settled himself on Seth's stomach and trapped his face between his palms. "Please tell me." 

"No, it's." Finn had his head in a vice like grip, so Seth had to dart his eyes away instead of turning. "I'm losing it tomorrow." 

This Finn didn't expect. He climbed off immediately, letting Seth sit up. His mouth had fallen open slightly, and when he looked towards where he'd left the belt he noticed Seth's clothes hung over the chair in too precise a manner to be coincidence. 

"Seth...I'm so sorry." He shook his head. "Who to?" 

"Does it matter?" 

That was fair. Finn guessed he hadn't imagined Vince calling Seth's name after all. Congratulations on a successful defence. Oh by the way, we're taking it off you on Raw. See you tomorrow! Bullshit. 

"I wasn't gonna say," Seth added. "You don't need to hear it." 

"Do you think that because I'm still fucked up about my belt that we can't talk about yours?" 

Seth lifted one shoulder and boy did Finn feel like shit. He suddenly felt supremely embarrassed to be sitting there naked with his dick not fully soft again yet. 

"It's not about your title." **_For once_** , Finn thought bitterly. Seth reached for him again as he spoke softly, stroking a finger along the side of his ankle. "It's everything." 

If he was feeling petty Finn could have taken that the wrong way. As it stood, he knew what Seth meant. It wasn't about the Universal title; about how he hadn't lost it but never got the chance to reclaim. It was about everything following that. 

It was about floundering without a solid storyline since they'd moved him away from Seth onscreen. It was about always being in the main event picture but never having a chance to succeed there. It was about being used for his ability, to elevate matches and elevate everyone but himself. 

"You know, sometimes I think they split us up because I told the whole world I love your arse." 

Seth snorted and flipped onto his back, cheek against Finn's thigh. "I think it's because it was unrealistic. You're the one with the booty in this relationship." 

Finn's face split into a grin for the first time in hours. It's true, Seth's ass was kind of flat. But it was part of Seth, so Finn was always gonna fall for it. 

He stroked stray tendrils of hair off Seth's forehead and felt his breath catch a little bit when they locked eyes. "Tell me, sweetheart." 

Seth sucked in his bottom lip for a second, weighing it up. Then he sighed and began. 

"It really feels like mine. I wasn't expecting it to." They both looked over to where Seth had hidden the championship in his heartbreak. "I was expecting to just feel like a placeholder for Mike, but he's been so damn kind about it. And I've been so proud to carry it." 

He was right. Miz had been exceedingly complimentary about Seth ever since he won the Intercontinental. That meant a lot, because everyone and their mother associated Mike with that title, and no one had fought harder for it, perhaps until now. 

"Everything he's said about you is true." 

The look that came over Seth's face broke Finn's heart. "Then why are they taking it?" Finn took a breath but Seth's motor mouth barrelled on. "I'm not an asshole, I know it wasn't gonna be mine forever. But now? Can't wait to find out what hill I've got to die on for the sake of this." 

Finn had his own far off hope as to the answer, one he knew a good portion of the fanbase shared with him. One that broke Finn's heart even as he wished for it. 

Seth reached his hand up to Finn's cheek. "I wish I'd just dropped it to you." 

Finn chuckled and turned his face to kiss Seth's palm. "I love you. And you're kind. But you're such a liar." Seth looked hurt so Finn was quick to clarify, covering Seth's hand with his own. "Come on now, like you'd have wanted to drop it a month in. Even if it _was_ to me." 

Seth huffed out a breath, wiggling his way back to the pillows and tugging Finn down next to him. "Maybe if they'd trusted us enough to run with the angle for real." 

Finn sighed too. "We busted our guts for it and they gave all our matches away for free." 

"Most fun I've had in ages," Seth smiled. 

Finn couldn't force his face to match it. He buried his face into Seth's neck again and was shocked when he felt the sting of tears. Seth's arms came around him like he knew, and probably did. 

"Why don't they see me?" It came out like a whisper. 

Seth's beard scratched its way across Finn's skin as he moved to press a kiss above his left eyebrow. "I don't know." 

He pulled back to meet Seth's eyes, needing to see the look in them as he asked his next question. "Does everyone know how bitter I am?" 

"No," Seth frowned. "Why would they? You're the nicest guy in the locker room." 

"So I'm two-faced?" 

Seth threw up the arm that wasn't trapped under Finn's weight. "How is that anything close to what I just said?" 

Finn was getting heated now, even as he knew he was taking it out on the one person he shouldn't. "So I'm nice as pie to their faces but they all know I'm bitter when their backs are turned?" 

"For fuck's sake!" Seth seemed to take inventory of how much he'd raised his voice because what followed on came out in a deliberately measured tone. "I think they probably assume you're bitter, yeah. Because who the fuck wouldn't be in your situation? Hell, if I drop this belt tomorrow and don't get my rematch clause you know I'm going to be absolute hell to be around, because you're the one who'll have to live with it. If that happens then genuinely good luck putting up with me." His hand made its way back to Finn's face, carding through his beard, stroking across his bottom lip to then grip his cheek firmly. "That's nothing remotely close to what you've been like. You've been disappointed. You've been hurt. And yeah, you've been bitter. But not towards our colleagues, our friends." 

"I worry about it so much," Finn confessed. 

"Finn, when I say you're the nicest guy, I mean it. It's cliché as hell but you light up the room. You're hurt that you've never been given a second shot at the Universal title. That's fair. But do you honestly feel like you begrudge anyone who has been? I mean hell, how many chances has uce been given at this point? But I thought your face was finally going to split open the other day." 

Finn smiled despite himself. When Roman had walked into the locker room wearing a PE&K shirt his cheeks had genuinely ached from the strength of his grin. 

"In fact, let me ask you outright," Seth challenged him. "Are you mad at how many shots Roman has had before you've even had one?" 

"Well, no." 

"Then why are you worried?" 

"Because it's _mine_!" He'd screamed it at the top of his lungs and Seth didn't even flinch. His jaw was shaking with tension and he could feel how wide his eyes were blown. But the way Seth looked at him never changed. "It still feels like mine. I know I should move on, but it's been nearly 2 years and it still feels like mine. If they give me a shot at it and have me lose then fine, that's closure. But until they do I'm stuck right here, in my own fucking bitterness. And most days it just feels like they never will." 

Quick as a flash he climbed onto Seth's lap. "They're gonna put the belt on you before they ever give me another chance." 

When Seth started to open his mouth Finn slapped a hand across it, a little more roughly than he meant to. "No, don't. They will. And they should. You deserve it." 

When hands gripped Finn's hips he realised he could feel Seth's boxers were definitely tented now. He took his hand back. "But I deserve it too." 

"Yes," Seth replied with palpable conviction. It almost made Finn weep. 

"Seth." It was a real sob of a plea, and Seth cupped his ass, immediately tugging Finn towards him. 

"I know, I know, c'mere." 

Finn shuffled up onto Seth's chest and whimpered when Seth's hot mouth enveloped him. He was only half hard, but Seth soon changed that by setting a brutal pace. 

Finn braced his arms against the headboard as he had absolutely no faith that his legs would hold him up. The quiet was peppered with the occasional sound of Seth's lips popping and Finn's own gasps, and for the first time in two days his mind was blank. 

Finn's stomach clenched with want as Seth took him to the back of his throat again and again, pushing him back by the hips only to flick his tongue around the head and start over, heavy breath ghosting over him like a warm breeze. 

He was aware of Seth rolling his own hips to try and get some friction for himself in the confines of his boxer shorts and Finn wished he had enough in him to return the favour. For now Finn was still all take take take, and it was hard to stop when Seth was always so fucking willing to give. 

After either a lifetime or a few minutes - Finn couldn't tell - he reached down to draw himself out of the warm wetness that was Seth's mouth. When he looked down it was into brown doe eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he waited for Finn to speak. As it was, Finn currently didn't have the capacity to access his full vocabulary, and had to trust Seth knew what he needed. 

"Please. Please." 

Finn was hooking his knees around Seth's shoulders before Seth had even assented, trapping his dick between the headboard and his stomach as he desperately waited. 

Seth touched the sensitive puckered skin with his finger first, just the lightest drag across. Finn dropped his head onto his forearm and breathed through it, having to seriously will himself not to just sit. When Seth started to blow, the tease was almost too much and Finn whined. He felt the huff of breath as Seth laughed and nearly lost it. 

"Beg me again." 

Finn panted, chest heaving up and down. "Please. Fuck, please." 

The first stripe of wet over his hole almost sent him blind. Seth kept the touches so light, little slick flicks of his tongue. The pace was so irregular that Finn was on tenterhooks, crying out every time Seth went back in after making him wait. 

His thighs were quaking, dick leaking onto his stomach. A fat drop of sweat cut a path down the side of his face to find a home in his beard. Finn was thoughtless, boneless. 

When Seth pushed Finn's thighs up and away from his face Finn was practically deadweight, collapsing onto the pillow when Seth shimmied out from underneath him. 

The look on Seth's face when Finn finally had the strength to turn his head was so smug, but instead of being annoying it just made Finn want him more. 

With renewed energy he surged for Seth's face, tugging him by the beard to access his mouth. The kisses were sloppy and without finesse but Finn was so desperate to taste him, to taste himself. His jaw ached sweetly as he dove deep, breathing harshly through his nose. When Seth whimpered into his mouth Finn knew he'd caught the sore spot on his tongue, but Seth didn't alter either the pace or the depth. Every single kiss tasted like a thousand promises and Finn drank them down. 

When Seth bit his lip Finn let out an involuntary guttural sound and pushed Seth's chest almost as violently as he would in the ring to lay him on his back. 

The wet spot on the front of Seth's shorts was glistening in the lamplight and Finn's mouth watered. Seth didn't even wait before he pistoned his hips, begging with his body for Finn to remove the one layer of clothing that separated them. Seth's dick sprung free, hot and pink, and he let out a long hum when Finn finally touched him, licking his palm before he did so. 

"You're gorgeous," Finn breathed, apparently finally having found his words. His eyes took in the tan beauty laid out before him, muscles taut as Finn flicked his thumb over the head of Seth's cock. "I wish I could tell you all the time." 

Seth fucked up into Finn's fist, completely unaware how debauched he looked as he did so. "You both can, and do." 

Finn smiled, opening his hand to slide his own dick in too. "You're gorgeous." 

Seth threw an arm over his forehead as Finn jacked them together. "I love you." 

It made Finn's chest ache and his dick pulse thickly at the same time. He stopped. He wouldn't last much longer and he didn't want it to be at his own hand. 

He laid back. Propping a pillow under his ass he spread his legs, looking at Seth wantonly through the frame of his thighs. 

He almost laughed when Seth reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Even when they got to the hotel both miserable as sin Seth had known what Finn would need. Seth was grinning as he crawled between his legs, as if he knew what Finn was thinking. 

Seth covered him liberally and flicked his eyes up once for Finn's go ahead. He nodded and took a deep breath in for the first push of Seth's index finger. Finn was eager, relishing the stretch and nodding for more, so it didn't take long for Seth to work his way up to 3. 

Finn watched with hungry eyes as Seth slicked himself up with one hand, rubbing the other over the planes of his chest and the ridges of his stomach, ever the showman. 

When Seth leant over him he hooked one hand behind Finn's head and teased him with the head of his cock, running it in slow circles to drive Finn wild, hips skittering with need. 

"Once more." 

He looked up at Seth with all the adoration in the world, and clear as day said "please." 

He was expecting Seth's pace to be frenetic, and it was anything but. He rolled his hips so slow, so deep and kissed him thoroughly. He laid as much of himself over Finn as he could, pressing him hard into the mattress, making it hard to breathe in the best way. 

Finn was burning up, but he couldn't tell if it was from within or without. The first time he moved to meet Seth's stroke the angle was just so and his vision whited out, letting out a long moan around Seth's tongue. 

Not only did Seth brush that heady bundle of nerves another couple of times, but each thrust jacked Finn's dick between both of their taut stomachs. His intakes of breath became louder and more shallow. Finn was cracked glass, about to shatter at the slightest touch. 

It only took a few fast strokes of Seth's hand to break him apart, shooting all over his own chest. Finn hooked both hands around Seth's neck and pulled him down for the aftershocks, panting against the side of his neck. 

Seth continued to move in shallow thrusts until Finn got his breath back and climbed on top, riding Seth like his life depended on it. 

Finn didn't know what made him say it, but he didn't break pace for a second. "Am I good enough?" 

Seth moaned shortly as Finn slammed down onto him and dug his fingers into Finn's hips hard enough to bruise, desperately searching for purchase. "You're enough. You're more than enough. You're too much. You're too much." 

He said it over and over, gasping it out, back arching up until Finn ducked to swallow Seth's moan as he came. 

 

 

A little while later they lay together on top of the sheets, limbs loosely tangled. The silence between them was back to its usual comfort. 

Seth had been the one to get up for supplies. When he ducked into the bathroom for a washcloth Finn had quietly jumped out of bed, packing the Intercontinental title away. When he picked it up he found himself recanting his wish from earlier. Now he was glad for the lack of nameplate. 

Seth was capping the water bottle they were sharing when Finn was the first one to speak. "It's not a reflection on you, I hope you know that." 

Seth snorted. "Big words from the king of self-blame." 

Finn shoved his tongue into Seth's mouth in an attempt to disguise that the dig had made him laugh. If the way Seth's shoulders shook was any indication, he didn't quite accomplish it. 

When they stopped he could see that jokes aside, Seth was still taking the news of his impending loss pretty hard. The way Seth blinked at him, bright sclera a little glassy, made Finn's throat sore. 

"Just wait, Rollins. This isn't your only run with the IC." 

Finn tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and kissed him again, softer this time, satisfied when Seth sighed into it. 

When he drew back there was a mere second of quiet. 

"I don't want you to move on," Seth blurted out. 

Finn snuggled against his side, running one hand through his chest hair. "From what, love?" 

"Earlier," Seth explained. "You said you should move on, stop thinking about the red belt. I don't want you to." 

Finn didn't reply. His brows drew together lightly, but he merely watched Seth's face as he waited for elaboration. 

"It _is_ yours. You're not the only one who thinks so. I watch how it drives you every single day. It gives you something to fight for. I want you to keep pushing forward, clawing your way back to it, because I know you will." His eyes burnt into Finn's. "And if they give it to me first? I'll fight for your rematch for the sake of us both." He placed the lightest of kisses on the tip of Finn's nose. "You're enough, Finn. You're more than enough." 

Finn smiled. 

The thing was, he knew it, deep down. He couldn't be in this business, couldn't risk his body, his life, his relationship if he didn't believe that he belonged. Questionable booking aside, Finn knew he had it in him to climb his way back to the top. He'd promised it to himself the second he got injured, and it wasn't one he intended on breaking. 

And in the moments where he forgot, where he questioned himself and when he thought maybe that promise was to go unfulfilled, Seth was there to snap him out of it. 

He stared up at the man he loved. "You make me believe it." 

 

 

As they settled down to sleep Finn realised he felt like he was back on even keel for the first time in days. He was glad. Tomorrow was going to be tough, and Finn wanted to return every act of kindness Seth had bestowed upon him since the day began. 

He decided to start by googling the nearest donut shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've managed to finish in 6 years (and also my first time writing either this ship or this fandom!). This is down to not only inspiration from Fred, but from the inspiration that Seth and Finn give me on a daily basis. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
